Once upon a time
by TeddyWhite
Summary: Il est très courant pour les adolescents de s'endormir en cours. Oh, est-ce si grave ? Et puis, c'était si ennuyeux... Seulement, lorsque les contes que vous étudiez se mélangent à vos rêves, cela donne un résultat bien étrange. Chapitre I corrigé et Nouveau et dernier Chapitre.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Once upon a time ..

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : K ou T

**Couple** : Alois/Ciel

**Disclairmer** : Rien est à moi .

Ceci est ma première histoire .. Champagne !

* * *

_Prologue .._

Certains cours sont connus pour être soporifiques .. Vous avez beau focaliser toute votre attention, rien n'y fait ..

Malheureusement ce n'était pas une chose rare pour une certaine classe où les cours de français n'étaient jamais très fantaisistes, c'est un peu le comble pour un cours sur les contes de fées non ?

Un des élèves gribouillait sur sa feuille en attendant que le temps passe .. Il était facilement reconnaissable, son visage poupon encadré par ses cheveux d'or .. Ses yeux bleus océan, bordés par de longs et fins cils noirs, étaient si clairs qu'on aurait envie d'y plonger .. Ses vêtements aucunement banals, frisant le provoquant sans pour autant avoir l'air vulgaire .. Simplement terriblement sexy ... Faisaient de lui une personne reconnaissable .

"Alois ... Tu sais quelle heure il est ? bailla le camarade de gauche du dénommé Alois

- Je n'ai pas emporté ma montre ... C'est un principe ... Si je la regarde je pète un câble : cinq minutes = une heure ici, répondit-il en se frottant les yeux. Ciel, tu sais quelle heure il est ?"

Il se tourna vers son camarade de droite qui semblait rêver ... Ciel était aussi reconnaissable, ses cheveux étaient d'un parfait mélange de bleu et de noir, il avait la peau blanche comme la neige qui venait tout juste de tomber et qui recouvrait les villes d'un épais manteau blanc. Ses yeux bleus profond, dont l'un recouvert d'un cache-oeil, car il fut malheureusement perdu dans un accident tragique, étaient tournés vers l'extérieur ... Une seule pensée lui trottait dans la tête à ce moment la ... Sortir d'ici. Il sentit peu à peu ses paupières devenir lourdes et s'affala sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras .

Le blond essaya de le tirer de sa torpeur en lui tapotant l'épaule .

"Hey ~ " lui susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire .. Il s'était endormi.

* * *

**Ceci est le prologue, il est très court, mais je pense que vous savez pourquoi . Au chapitre un, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Votre Lady, TeddyWhite .**


	2. Chapitre I : Snow White

Me revoilà après une correction d'une amie à moi ! Donc comme je le disais, il s'agit de ma première fiction, soyez indulgent !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_I__l était une fois.._

Une femme pénétrait dans la salle plongé dans la pénombre. Elle était belle, que dis-je elle était vraiment magnifique. La dame était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge foncé qui tombait sur ses escarpins noirs vertigineux. Un corset resserrait sa taille et faisait ressortir sa poitrine déjà bien mise en valeur par un décolleté profond. Une lourde couronne ornée de bijoux précieux reposait sur ses cheveux écarlates cendrés tombant sur ses épaules. Son visage froid, ses traits rudes dépourvus de douceur constituaient son unique défaut physique .

S'asseyant sur une chaise en regardant fièrement son miroir, la présomptueuse lui demanda ..

« Miroir, mon beau miroir .. Qui est la plus belle du royaume ?

— Ma reine .. Répondit, le reflet. Vous êtes des plus belles .. Mais quelqu'un dépasse largement votre quasi perfection.

— Attends, comment ça, QUASI perfection ..? »

La reine releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage, la rage se percevait dans son regard .

« Et bien, qui est-ce ? Décris moi cette personne !

— La peau blanche comme neige .. Les cheveux comme l'ardoise .. Les yeux bleus comme le ciel ..»

La femme écarquilla les yeux, ne voyant qu'une personne ne qui ne pouvait convenir à cette description. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la fenêtre avant de finir par y trouver le fruit de sa haine .. Son beau fils .

« Blanche-Neige .. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la cour du château, notre bien aimé Blanche-Neige lisait tranquillement assis sur un ban. Ses jambes croisées se balançaient de temps en temps, sa joue était posée contre son poing qui parfois, redressait son serre tête noire surmonté d'un petit noeud de soie et sa mine reflétait la concentration. Une silhouette légèrement plus grande que lui fit de l'ombre à son cadet. Blanche Neige senti les mains de son aîné se poser sur ses yeux et les cheveux d'or de ce dernier caresser son cou.

« Bonjour ~ » Chuchotait la voix. Le brun repoussa sèchement ses mains et observa celui qui le dérangeait de plus près. Il fut reconnu en un détail, sa petite couronne posée négligemment de travers sur sa petite tête blonde. Qui était-ce ? Blanche-Neige n'eus même pas besoin de se retourner pour le reconnaître, le même prince qui lui tournait autour depuis bien trop longtemps.. Il ne bougea même pas les yeux de sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Alois ? »

— Simplement passer du temps avec toi .. Je peux rester ? » Il aurait bien dit non, mais le prince battit des cilles en prenant un petit air de chien battu.

« Restes.. Mais ne me dérange pas »

La reine observait la scène de près depuis déjà quelques minutes, elle finit par se retourner. Devant elle se trouvait un de ses serviteurs, entièrement habillé de noir .

« Tu l'as bien vu Sébastian ? C'est lui qui me barre le passage .. Emmène-le en forêt, tu trouveras bien un prétexte pour l'éloigner .. Et une fois qu'il aura le dos tourné .. Tue le !

— Bien Madame.

— Mais, je veux une preuve de sa mort .. Rapportes moi son coeur et son sang. »

Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine puis fit une courbette. « A vos ordres .. »

Dans la journée, Sébastian mis le plan de sa maîtresse à exécution. Il avait emmené sa victime assez loin dans la forêt pour que personne n'ait l'idée de s'y balader.

« Madame est bien heureuse que vous ayez accepté de sortir par un si joli temps ! » S'exclama le chasseur en versant le thé dans une tasse de porcelaine d'un blanc éclatant. Le jeune garçon hocha tout simplement la tête avant de déguster son goûter sans trop se poser de questions. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du serviteur tandis qu'il sortait discrètement un couteau de sa veste. Blanche-Neige, qui par miracle avait vu le reflet de la scène dans le sucrier en argent, se retourna à temps, mais ne put pas totalement éviter le coup.

Une vive douleur le frappa sur son épaule maintenant couverte de sang, mais malgré ça, le garçon s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Sébastian le laissa s'enfuir, s'occupant le plus calmement du monde de nettoyer sa lame, souillée par le liquide rouge. Il aurait pu le rattraper en à peine quelques secondes .. Mais l'état de son arme semblait bien plus le préoccuper et puis, à quoi bon se fouler ? Cela revenait au même, il se ferait manger ou n'oserait pas revenir ..

« Il m'a filé entre les doigts... C'est bien embêtant, que vais-je rapporter à ma maîtresse ? »

Par pure coïncidence, une biche passa par là ..

Beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt, Blanche-Neige fuyait le plus loin possible sans se soucier du chemin qu'il fallait prendre. Sa plaie commençait à lui faire de plus en plus mal, sa respiration se faisait difficile, mais il continuait de courir, persuadé que le chasseur devait le poursuivre .

Finalement, complètement épuisé, le jeune garçon finit par trouver une petite chaumière .

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Il frappa une porte de bois usé. Je cherche un endroit ou me cacher et .. » La porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, cette maison semblait inhabité, la vaisselle était partiellement brisée et éparpillée sur le sol, le jardin était dévasté et la cuisine .. Entièrement carbonisé. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Ce fut loin du luxe dans lequel vivait l'enfant à son habitude, mais ça suffirait pour l'instant. Blanche Neige nettoya rapidement sa blessure à l'eau, non sans peine, car il supportait mal les grands picotements que ça lui procurait. Un bout de tissu déchiré lui servait de pansement de fortune. Il monta directement vers la chambre. Trois lits étaient placés côte à côte, le prénom de leur propriétaire gravé dessus.

Mais le garçon n'avait guère envie de s'y intéresser plus que ça, il s'allongea en travers des lits douillets et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

A à peine quelques centaines de mètres, dans une mine, trois personnes chantaient en coeur tout en travaillant. L'un d'eux, qu'on reconnaissait avec ses cheveux blonds et sa petite barrette rouge, soulevait avec une facilité étonnante des rochers énormes avant de les briser sur le sol, laissant apparaître quelques petites pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs. La seule femme du groupe examinait avec précision les pierres pour vérifier leurs valeurs. Elle avait les cheveux bordeaux, attaché en petites couettes .. Ses immenses lunettes rondes l'empêchait parfois de travailler correctement, mais elle y arrivait en plissant un peu les yeux. Enfin, l'aîné, une cigarette à la bouche s'occupait de remplir des chariots de fer rouillés et de les mener en dehors de la mine.

Un coucou sonna et la troupe s'arrêta de travailler, essuyant la suie qu'ils avaient sur tout le visage. Ils mirent leurs pioches respectives sur leurs épaules et prirent le chemin de la maison en file indienne, toujours en chantant .

« Hé ho, Hé ho, on rentre du boulot ! »

Ils continuèrent les chants et les sifflotements joyeux (bien que légèrement faux) en se dirigeant vers chez eux.. Qui se trouvait être la petite chaumière .

« La lumière est allumée ! Dit le plus jeune en tremblotant .

— Il a raison ! Et s'il y avait un cambrioleur ! S'écria le second homme, on devrait faire quoi selon toi ? Le blond à la cigarette se tourna vers la demoiselle.

Cette dernière avait les yeux pétillants et frémissait à l'idée d'un mystère .

— Moi j'en dis qu'il faut regarder pour en avoir le coeur net .. Aller courage ! »

Les trois s'avancèrent les uns derrières les autres, à pas de loup et montèrent les escaliers qui grinçaient sous leurs pieds. Apeurés, ils poussèrent la porte en craignant le pire .

« Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un qui dort dans nos lits !" chuchota la jeune femme en pointant ce dernier du doigt .

— C'est un petit garçon ! Ooh, il est chouu ! »

Blanche Neige, dérangé par les chuchotements qui l'entouraient, finit par doucement se réveiller en s'étirant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de sursauter en voyant les têtes qui l'observaient .

« Il est réveillé ! » S'exclama le trio.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez nous cambrioler ? »

— Blanche-Neige .. Non, je ne suis pas un voleur, je ne fais pas de choses aussi stupides.

— Blanche-Neige .. Répéta le garçon à la barrette. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ..

— C'est possible.. Et vous .. Vous êtes qui ?

— Nouuus ?

Les trois se regardèrent avec des airs ahuri.

Quelques heures plus tard ...

Les présentations terminées, le garçon aux cheveux d'ardoise leurs expliqua de façon brève, sa situation sans trop dévoiler de détails et un accord fut conclu entre eux. Blanche-Neige s'occupait de la maison pendant que les autres travaillaient et en échange, le brun pouvait rester chez eux. Cela irait pour l'instant. Ils passèrent la soirée à faire connaissance et même si Blanche Neige ne l'aurait jamais dit à haute voix, il dû avouer que la présence de ses hôtes n'étaient vraiment pas désagréable. Il apprit leurs vrais prénoms et la raison de leurs surnoms aussi ridicules. Cuistôt, autrement dit le plus vieux, normalement nommé Bard, était le cuisinier de la bande, facile à deviner. Costaud, ou plutôt Finny soulevait une tonne à mains nues et Gaffeuse, appelée plus communément Maylene, était une femme extrêmement maladroite, souvent à cause de ses lunettes, parce qu'elle voyait flou .

Après quelques heures passée à discuter de leurs vies respectives, Maylene, Bard et Finny se tournèrent vers Blanche-Neige, envieux d'en savoir plus sur lui à son tour. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il raconta quelques anecdotes de chez lui. Souvent, il racontait à quel point sa belle-mère était étrange, à la fois affectueuse et très distante. Que le majordome de la maison aussi était bizarre, il l'avait surpris en train de susurrer des mots doux à des chatons dans le jardin. Traumatisant.

L'enfant s'était ensuite lancé dans un long récit parlant des multiples tentatives du prince Alois pour l'approcher. Apparemment, le blondinet l'espionnait, le collait, le titillait, lui envoyait une tonne de lettres. Mais voilà, il était tout même incroyablement mignon, convainquant et tenace alors Blanche-Neige cédait parfois à ses caprices. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, ça transparaissait sur son visage et dans sa manière de parler. Lancé, sur son sujet, il s'était étendu sur Alois pendant un bon bout de temps. Mais percevant tout de même l'air amusé de ses camarades, il s'interrompit.

« Et bien quoi .. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ..?

— Disons que ..

— Il a l'air de te plaire ..

— Ce petit Alois. »

Le jeune garçon rougit violemment .

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça !

— Unnn jouuuur, ton priiiinnnce viendraaa ! Unn jouuuur, il t'aimeraaaa !

— Arrêtez ça ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans son château, la reine était posée sur une table, quand son serviteur lui apporta une boîte de bois cirée et ornée. Elle regarda dedans, une fiole de sang aux côtés d'un coeur s'y trouvait, délicatement posé dans un intérieur de soie bleue nuit .. « Rouge hein ..? Je hais cette couleur » Elle agitait doucement la fiole en admirant le sang qui tanguait comme de l'eau trouble tandis qu'un long sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle renversa la fiole sur le sol, laissant tâcher le tapis se maculer de la couleur vermeille, au grand désespoir de Sébastian, irrité par le travail en plus que ça lui fournirait. La jeune femme laissa le tout en plan et pris place devant son miroir.

« Miroir mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle cette fois ?

— Vous êtes merveilleuse mais Blanche-Neige, caché au milieu de la forêt avec les trois simplets, vous surpasse toujours .

— Blanche-Neige ? Son corps se fait dévorer par les bêtes sauvages au moment où je te parle ! Idiot et c'est quoi ça ? Elle pencha la boite ou le coeur reposait toujours, vers la glace.

— Son coeur ..? Ce n'est que celui d'une pauvre biche madame ..

— Une .. Biche ? SEBASTIAN ! »

Il s'était volatilisé.

Folle de rage, la reine se rendit immédiatement vers une salle où elle seule avait le droit d'y rentrer. Des livres aux pages jaunit et poussiéreuses, s'entassaient petit à petit dans un coin de la pièce. Elle en prie un avant de le feuilleter .

« Si cet incompétent n'est pas fichu de le tuer, je vais devoir m'en occuper moi-même .. Trouvons une mort digne de sa beauté .. » Après quelques minutes, ses recherches furent récompensé ..

_Poison mortel_

_Trempez n'importe quelle sorte de nourriture dans le liquide et il sera empoisonné ._

_Une bouché et votre ennemi tombera dans un profond sommeil .. Son souffle s'arrêtera .. Son sang se glacera et il mourra ._

Un procéder minutieux suivi ses paroles, la femme suivait scrupuleusement la recette en jetant des liquide douteux dans un chaudron fumant et y trempa une pomme d'amour bien rouge et alléchante. Contente du résultat, elle se vêtit de haillons, se coiffa d'une perruque grisâtre et se maquilla de sorte à paraître beaucoup plus vieille. Astucieusement camouflée derrière une apparence de femme âgé innocente, la reine prit la route vers la maison des trois compères.

Le lendemain fut assez dur pour notre chère Blanche-Neige. En effet, ce dernier avait eu le temps de découvrir qu'il était vraiment entouré de bras cassés. Il avait donc, dû nettoyer la cuisine en désordre, ramasser les morceaux de porcelaines et s'occuper se débrouiller pour faire ressembler le jardin à quelque chose .. Et tout ce désordre datait apparemment seulement de la veille .. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on lui avait proposé d'être le larbin de la bande ! Le brun fut soulagé en voyant partir ses nouveaux colocataires au travail. Après avoir terminé ses tâches ménagère, il poussa un long soupir et pris un livre de cuisine. « Faire une tarte aux pommes .. Ca doit pas être bien compliqué ! »

Peut être aurait-il du mesurer ses paroles, car après s'être coupé un bon nombre de fois, Blanche-Neige eu bien envie de ravaler sa langue. « Un noble de mon rang rabaissé aux tâches destiné aux domestiques, quelle honte, si on me voyait ! » Le garçon continua de grommeler avant d'entendre frapper à la fenêtre. Une vieille femme se tenait devant, un panier d'osier rempli de douceurs. « Bien le bonjour jeune homme, que fais tu enfermé ici en une aussi belle journée ?

— Je cuisine .. Enfin j'essaye ..

— Oh ~ Pauvre petit, tu ne peux pas sortir ?

— ... Non .

— Pourrais tu au moins me laisser entrer ..? S'il te plait ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans et je suis vraiment épuisée ! »

Blanche-Neige était plutôt méfiant, mais il fit entrer la dame avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau.

« Comme tu es gentil mon garçon .. » Elle caressa affectueusement la joue du plus jeune, mais se fit sèchement repousser par celui si.

« Très bien, très bien ! Mais j'aimerais, quand même te remercier de ton geste généreux .. Tiens, manges donc ça ! »

Bizarrement, l'enfant fut beaucoup moins méfiant et se jeta limite sur la friandise. Une pomme d'amour recouverte de caramel qui devait vraiment être exquise. Il croqua dedans, mais à peine quelques secondes après, la saveur au début délicieuse était devenue abominable. L'enfant se mit à toussoter et sentant ses poumons le lâcher petit à petit, il tomba lourdement sur le sol en agonisant, cherchant désespérément de l'air. La vieille dame se contenta de le regarder s'étouffer sans prêter attention à ses gémissements de douleurs. De longues minutes de souffrance passèrent et .. Blanche-Neige était bel et bien mort .

Les amis de ce dernier rentrèrent le soir et découvrirent son corps inanimé. Paniqué, ils tentèrent de le réanimer à plusieurs reprises, des manières les plus inimaginables aux plus stupides, mais sans succès. C'est donc avec une tristesse immense qu'ils durent se résigner à accepter la mort une personne qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer, sans même en connaître les raisons. Blanche-Neige était bien trop jeune n'est-ce pas ?

Le trio décida d'un commun accord de s'occuper de l'enterrement du jeune garçon. C'est ainsi que le soir même, un fossoyeur fut appelé, pour régler quelques détails. Il était étrange .. Cet homme affichait sans cesse un grand sourire qui ponctuait ses étranges ricanements .

Pendant qu'il prenait les mesures de Blanche-Neige, le Benjamin de la bande regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle était terriblement lourde.

« Aucune égratignures, écorchures ou ecchymoses .. C'est affreux vous ne pensez pas ? » Lança le fossoyeur en relevant ses yeux -soigneusement caché par ses longs cheveux gris- vers le groupe. Toujours avec le même sourire placardé aux lèvres .

« Je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir » Dit Bard, en aspirant une bouffé de sa cigarette, se grattant la tête de l'autre main. Une manière de se détendre sans doute.

« Je pense avoir un modèle de tombe qui devrait vous plaire .. Mais ce n'est pas gratuit ~ »

La femme aux cheveux bordeaux s'apprêta à sortir une bourse contenant de l'argent, mais elle se fit retenir le bras par une main aux grands ongles grisâtre.

« Oh non non, pas d'argent .. Pour me payer, c'est simple .. Faites-moi rire ~ »

Le lendemain, Blanche-Neige fut mis dans un cercueil entièrement fait de verre, allongé sur un lit de roses blanches. Il était déposé dans le jardin, en face de la maison, c'était donc ici sa dernière demeure ... Chacun leur tour, les amis du défunt lui déposait une nouvelle fleur chaque jour.

Le temps avait beau passer, l'enfant restait aussi frais que le jour de sa mort .. Mort qui semblait être passé inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde .. La reine avait sans doute assez bien étouffé l'affaire ..

Mais malgré cela, un peu près trois semaines plus tard, un adolescent trouva la tombe de Blanche Neige. Ce jour-là, les simplets avaient pris un jour de congé, ils observaient la scène de la fenêtre .

« Qui est-ce ..?

— Ne me dites pas que c'est .. Le garçon dont Blanche Neige nous avait parlé ?

— Pauvre petit .. »

Le jeune blond était plein d'espoirs oui .. En apprenant la disparition de son cher ami, il était partit immédiatement à recherche. Légèrement naïf, il avait pensé que Blanche Neige était toujours vivant, malgré qu'il n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais bien malheureusement, il finit bien par trouver le cercueil de son bien-aimé. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, espérant un miracle le prince se pencha sur la tombe mais ne put retenir quelques larmes, son Blanche-Neige, son beau Blanche-Neige... Mort .. Impossible ! Le blondinet l'observa de plus près .. Cela ressemblait tant à un sommeil que l'on s'y serait bien trompé .. Soulevant le haut du cercueil, il avait une idée. L'aînée passa une main dans les cheveux du défunt et se mit à califourchon sur le plus jeune, ses genoux effleurant les roses franchement déposé ce matin-là. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue qui avait la froideur et l'apparence de porcelaine. Maintenant, le blondinet se retrouvait à quatre pattes sur son ami -qui lui demeurait sans réaction- rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

« Je vais te dire au revoir à ma façon .. Mon petit Blanche-Neige » Murmura le prince avant de presser ses douces lèvres rosés contre les siennes. Même si le brun restait de marbre, c'était tout de même incroyablement doux et bizarrement, le contact glacé des lèvres du plus jeune se réchauffa petit à petit. Le jeune garçon reprit un peu de couleur, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de complètement les ouvrir, sous le regard émerveillé du blondinet qui n'avait pas cessé son étreinte. Aussitôt, les pupilles bleues profondes de Blanche-Neige s'écarquillèrent et il repoussa Alois avec violence avant de se mettre à tousser pour finalement réussir à extraire un morceau de pomme d'amour coincé dans sa gorge. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se précipitait pour manger, la dernière fois. Il lança un regard noir à celui qui avait osé le toucher si librement et le gifla.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

— Et toi tu ne dois pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages, je te sauve et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? » Répliqua le prince en massant sa joue endolorie.

Alois fit ce petit air d'enfant boudeur qui lui allait si bien .. Le genre de tête qui voulait dire « Regardes, je ne suis pas content ! ». Blanche-Neige soupira avant de rouler des yeux .. Cette espèce de gamin capricieux .. Mais c'est vrai, il lui avait sauvé la vie et ça méritait récompense. Il posa un très chaste baiser sur le front du prince qui lui, fit un adorable sourire.

« Si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te tue .. » Lança froidement le plus jeune garçon en coinçant le menton d'Alois entre son pouce et son index.

Les trois camarades les observaient, toujours par la fenêtre, la larme à l'oeil. Maylene elle, avait même essuyé un saignement de nez.

En quelques semaines, on pouvait dire que tout était revenu à la normal. Blanche-Neige était revenu au château, contraignant sa belle-mère à tout lui avouer au sujet des multiples tentatives de meurtres. Il n'était pas stupide, Sébastian n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre-là sans un ordre de sa maîtresse et la pseudo vieille dame n'avait aucune raison de lui faire du mal. Il l'épargna mais elle avait intérêt de ne pas recommencer, la prochaine fois, Blanche Neige ne serait pas aussi clément. Finalement, la reine ne pourrait jamais être la plus belle ..

Le prince Alois continua longtemps d'embêter Blanche-Neige, mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien n'est-ce pas ? Et ses deux là avaient l'air de bien s'apprécier .. Même si, égale à lui-même, le brun faisait comme si son ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Impossible de le dire, c'était trop ambigu .. Mais en tout cas, ils vécurent ensemble.

_Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire …_

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange ... Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Pas longtemps, la classe n'était en tout cas, toujours pas sorti de sa torpeur et le professeur continuait son récit ennuyeux sans de douter de rien. Le brun regarda sa montre, encore 30 minutes, incroyable. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui le surpris .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

Sur ses genoux, on pouvait voir le corps d'Alois, paresseusement vautré contre Ciel, endormit

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre I.

Je vous l'avoue, pour cette fiction, je me suis permise quelques ... Niaiseries.. Donc j'espère que ça gène pas trop, on a besoin d'amour dans ce monde de brute 8D

Kiss, Votre Lady.


	3. Chapter II : The Sleeping Beauty

_Me revoilà après un looooong moment pour le dernier chapitre, le chapitre II !_

_Non, je n'étais pas en train d'abandonner, je suis juste lente et flemmarde, eh ouais._

_Mon style a peut-être un peu changé entre temps.. Fin vous verrez.  
Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Il était une fois ..._

Le ciel était encore rose et le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Dans une forêt verdoyante, il régnait un silence religieux .Une charmante petite maisonnette se trouvait dans le fond. Assez vieille, mais très mignonne. Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que cette modeste maison hébergeait un prince ? Sans doute pas. Pourtant c'est vrai ! Il suffisait d'entrer. Un grand homme homme à lunettes habillé d'une queue de pie aux cheveux jais, et aux yeux dorés rangeait le salon. Une femme vêtue comme une soubrette, à la très longue chevelure nouée en natte et aux pupilles bleus montait un plateau de douceur à l'étage. Et c'est là qu'on pouvait le voir. Le prince dormant encore dans sa chambre. Il avait quatorze ans aujourd'hui et c'était une date très importante, pour tout le royaume. Pourquoi ? Un petit retour en arrière s'impose.

_Il y a bien longtemps, la reine fraîchement veuve, complètement effondrée de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant, fut transportée de joie en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Son bonheur bien entendu partagé par l'ensemble du peuple s'accentua à la naissance du bébé. Elle l'appela Aurore, signe que c'était la lumière de son existence. Elle invita tout le royaume à venir fêter ce merveilleux évènement. La cérémonie fut très longue, en file indienne, les gens défilaient autour du berceau et laissait un présent pour le petit prince. Une montagne de cadeaux s'entassaient donc dans un coin de la pièce. Après quelques banalités échangé à propos du bébé, les gens s'en allaient petit à petit ._

_Dans la soirée et pendant que le château se vidait, la reine, complètement épuisée, s'assit sur un fauteuil, dans sa chambre où elle avait installé le bébé._  
_On frappa. Elle fit entrer ses deux serviteurs et sans attendre, les tira vers le berceau._  
_« Alors, n'est-il pas adorable ? » Dit la jeune maman, les yeux pétillants. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras puis elle le berça avec tendresse. Le bébé avait hérité des beaux yeux azurs de sa mère. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, fixaient les inconnus qui l'entouraient avec curiosité._  
_« Je sais, il vous laisse sans voix, Claude, je suis certaine que si tu avais un coeur, il te le réchaufferait !_  
_— __... Donc, vous vouliez ?_  
_— __Ah oui ! Vous devez faire vos voeux, approchez. Les femmes d'abord comme on dit toujours ! Hannah, je te laisse l'honneur de commencer ! » Intima la jeune femme._

_Elle déposa l'enfant dans le couffin et laissa la soubrette se pencher au-dessus de lui._  
_« Je souhaite à mon filleul la beauté. Qu'il soit aussi beau que notre bien aimée maîtresse. Je lui souhaite le bonheur. Que son sourire nous illumine. Je lui souhaite l'amour. Qu'il soit aimé de le monde entier et que lui-même trouve l'amour._  
_— __Merveilleux ! Claude, à ton tour._  
_— __Je souhaite à mon filleul ..»__  
_  
_Il ne put finir sa phrase. La reine s'apprêtait à ajouter un commentaire quand elle vit une silhouette familière dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui lui glaça le sang. Une demoiselle aux airs angéliques l'y attendait le sourire aux lèvres, la fixant de ses yeux violacés. Ses cheveux courts et blancs s'arrêtaient à sa nuque, elle était vêtue simplement d'une longue robe blanche._

_« Oh mais quelle bonne soirée vous ne trouvez pas ? Tout le monde est venu, les nobles, les bourgeois en passant par le petit peuple ... Mais je crois que vous avez accidentellement oublié de m'inviter, quelle méprise ~_  
_— __Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas là bienvenue._  
_— __Comme tout le monde, je viens voir le petit .. Aurore, c'est bien cela ? »_

_L'ange alla se pencher au-dessus du nouveau né sans attendre une réponse ni faire attention aux serviteurs qui lui avaient barré le passage. Un air dégoûté s'afficha sur le visage de cette dernière. __Se tournant vers la reine -qui elle, tremblait de peur- avant de lui lancer un regard hautain dont elle avait secret. La jeune mère aurait pu l'inviter.. Si l'autre femme n'était pas une sorte de sorcière. Elle se disait plutôt ange mais qu'importe._  
_« Je suis profondément vexé d'être oublié un jour aussi important._  
_— __Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire au juste ?_  
_— __Vous ? Oh non non, ça ne concerne que votre petit dernier...»_

_L'ange fut arrêtée alors qu'elle allait passer sa main dans les boucles blondes du petit. Claude lui barrait la route. Levant les mains, elle se justifia :_  
_« Attendez ! J'ai le droit de prononcer mes voeux moi aussi ! » Personne ne comprenait son petit manège avant qu'elle ne commence :_  
_« Je dois réparer votre affront mais rassurez-vous, il ne sentira rien ... Moi je prédis sa mort. Au beau milieu de l'adolescence, il se piquera le doigt sur une quenouille empoisonnée.._  
_— __Malheureuse ! » Cria la reine, repoussant son ennemie avec violence. « Les voeux se réalisent toujours ! »_

_L'ange s'inclina devant la souveraine et quitta la salle d'un pas léger. L'arrêter ? Elle s'échapperait comme elle le fait à chaque fois. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle, la mère d'Aurore, choquée, ne répondit rien sur le coup avant de regarder désespérément vers ses protecteurs. Elle leur demanda s'il était possible de créer un antidote. Sans succès, mais ils parlèrent de la possibilité de contourner la réaction du poison, en attendant il faudrait trouver une autre solution._

_Dans la nuit, la reine donna l'ordre de brûler tous les rouets du royaume. Evidemment, ses ordres furent exécutée sur le champs. La jeune femme regardait les vives flammes s'agiter par sa fenêtre, nullement rassurée. Elle remarqua Hannah qui venait à sa rencontre, Claude se tenait un peu plus loin. La souveraine sourit, sûrement avaient-ils trouvé un moyen de protéger Aurore ? Mais quand elle vit leurs regards compatissant, elle comprit que ça ne lui plairait pas du tout .._

_Un long cri déchira toute la tranquillité de la nuit, la reine à genoux sur le sol, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Les seules paroles qu'on distinguait de ses sanglots étaient : « Mon bébé ! Ne m'enlevez pas mon bébé ! ». Ce dernier, enroulé dans un habit blanc était dans les bras de son parrain, Claude, qui commençait à s'éloigner dans le couloir suivi de sa partenaire. Le seul moyen de protéger Aurore pour l'instant était de l'éloigner le plus possible du château ... Maintenant, on entendait plus que des mots étouffés par des pleurs.._

_« Aurore... Rendez-moi Aurore.. »_

Nous revoilà dans la petite maisonnette. Les années s'étaient écoulé lentement. Le royaume entier n'attendait plus que leur prince leur reviennent. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé.  
Aurore avait été rebaptisé Rose pour plus de discrétion. Il vivait avec ses parrains qui se faisaient passer pour son oncle et sa tante.

Aujourd'hui était donc un jour spécial, ce soir le prince retournerait au château. Le blondinet, après son petit déjeuner, descendit à toute vitesse, s'attendant à une surprise. Seulement ... Rien du tout. En ouvrant la porte en grand fracas, il déchanta. Il n'y avait. Pas de panique ! Ils s'amusaient juste ! Rose avança doucement jusqu'à ses tuteurs avec un grand sourire et les embrassa sur la joue.  
« Aurais-tu perdu quelque chose, Rose ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux dorée, en sentant une petite main le fouiller pendant son câlin. « Non non ! Diiiites ! Vous ne savez pas quel jour on est aujourd-  
— Et si tu allais nous cueillir des fleurs ? Le coupa sa tante.  
— J'en ai déjà cueillit hier !  
— Oui mais on a besoin de beaucoup plus, répondit Claude  
— Va donc en chercher pour nous s'il te plait. Autant que tu peux.»  
Rose fut poussé hors de la maison.  
« Prends tout ton temps et ne parle pas aux inconnus ...» Termina simplement Claude. Le blondinet se mit en route.

« On peut commencer ». L'homme aux cheveux de jais se frotta les mains. Croyez le ou non, c'était tout bonnement très compliqué de faire une surprise à Rose. Hannah sortit une énorme pièce monté -qu'elle avait cachée on ne sait comment- pour y mettre la touche finale puis la plaça au milieu de la table. Une bonne chose de faite. Un flot de tissu somptueux jonchèrent ensuite la pièce. Il fallait maintenant préparer le cadeau et ça ne serait pas une mince affaire.

_Quelques heures plus tard ..._

« Du rose pâle  
— Non, mauve est moins agressif.  
— Du rose, nous avions décidé que le rose serait sa couleur .  
— VOUS l'aviez décidé. »  
Les serviteurs se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence. Ça allait être une très longue journée ..  
De son côté, Rose se promenait dans la forêt, un panier d'osier au bras. Les bois regorgeait de belles plantes en tout genre. Dans un pré, se mélangeait des fleurs de tous les types. Il traversait l'espace des pissenlits, des marguerites et des trèfles. Des roses rouges, roses, bleus, jaunes, blanches cohabitaient ensemble, se mélangeaient. Plus loin, les jonquilles, puis les amaryllis, les ancolies communes. Et enfin, les jacinthes, les bleuets, la lavande ... Nul ne saurait dire comment autant de fleurs pouvaient pousser ensembles ni pourquoi elles n'avaient pas encore fané. Mais Rose s'en fichait, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elles étaient belles. Il s'assit et déposa son panier maintenant bien garnit dans l'herbe.

Vous devez bien vous douter. Aurore (enfin Rose) n'était pas le seul prince aux alentour. Le jour de sa naissance, la reine promit à une de ses proches amies du même titre que leur deux fils s'allieraient pour diriger le royaume. Le deuxième prince s'appelait Ciel. Et voici que comme par hasard, ce dernier passait dans la forêt, en cheval. Il attacha son étalon à un arbre avant de continuer sa route à pied. C'était la première fois que le garçon allait aussi loin. Donc le fameux pré fut pour lui, une découverte.

Il vit Rose qui faisait des couronnes de fleurs, toujours assis dans l'herbe, en chantonnant. Le jeune garçon s'approcha discrètement. Seulement le blondinet l'avait entendu. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« Moi, c'est Rose et toi ? »

Pendant ce temps, au château, la reine se faisait du souci pour son enfant ... Beaucoup de soucis à vrai dire. Elle se servit un énième verre vin et tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre. Comment était-il devenu ? Était-il bien traité ? Bien nourri ? Comment réagirait-il en voyant sa mère après quatorze longues années d'absences ? Bien ? Mal ? La jeune femme se massa les tempes avant de replonger le nez dans son verre. À cause de l'alcool, elle n'avait plus les idées très claires.  
« Lâchez ce verre toute suite ! » Sur le coup de la surprise, la femme manqua de renverser sa boisson sur le sol. « Bonté Divine .. hic ! Rachel, ne me faites plus une peur pareille ! ». Les deux femmes s'étreignirent. Rachel soupira et fit un long sermon à son amie avant de lui prendre la coupe des mains.  
« Cessez donc de vous ronger les sangs, tout va très bien se passer ..  
— Vous avez sans doute .. hic ! Raison .. Encore combien de temps ?  
— Plus que quelques heures, patience, patience ! »

« Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, il faut que je rentre ..»  
De retour dans la forêt, Rose avait déjà eu le temps de s'attacher à son nouvel ami. Il s'accrocha à son bras en prenant l'air suppliant :  
« Restes encore un peu !  
— Je ne peux pas.  
— Alors, revient ce soir ..  
— Je ne peux vraiment pas.  
— S'il te plait... »  
Après maintes et maintes supplications, le prince finit par craquer et promit à Rose de revenir un jour. Le blondinet lui indiqua l'emplacement de la maison puis ils se quittèrent.

Rose rentra chez lui. En ouvrant la porte, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pénombre. Le jeune garçon avança jusqu'au salon en tremblant légèrement, avant d'ouvrir tout doucement la vieille porte grinçante. Une faible et douce lumière s'échappait de la pièce, sur la table il y avait un gâteau surmonté de quatorze petites excité, Rose se précipita près de la table en se penchant vers les bougies. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Presque nullement surpris, le blondinet se blottit contre son oncle, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Joyeux anniversaire  
— Vous n'avez pas oublié..»

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille au grand complet était attablé devant ce fameux gâteau. Rose réclama son cadeau. On déposa un paquet de taille moyenne devant lui. Le blondinet voulu faire durer le suspens et le secoua à côté de son oreille. Aucun véritable son n'en sortit, plutôt un _froissement_. Rose l'ouvrit et y vit des vêtements fabriqués dans les tissus les plus raffinés. Tout en sautillant, il assura qu'il serait magnifique dedans, comme un prince.

Les tuteurs se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.  
« Rose, il est temps de parler de choses sérieuses  
— Justement ! Vous devinerez jamais avec qui j'ai parlé dans la forê-  
— Tu as adressé la parole à un inconnu ?! Le coupa sévèrement Claude, nous te l'avions pourtant interdit.  
— Oui mais là c'était différent !  
— Rose .. Non. Tu ne peux pas le voir. Il est hors de question qu'il vienne ici et on ne veut pas le rencontrer.  
— Non ?  
— Non.  
— Pourquoi ?!  
— Tu ne peux pas le fréquenter, il n'est sûrement pas de ton rang.  
— De mon rang ? »

L'homme soupira se mit à la taille de son filleul et lui caressa la joue du dos de la main. « Rose..»

L'atmosphère devint gelé. Cette déclaration avait glacé le sang d'Aurore, qui se leva de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au passage :  
« Ce n'est pas possible .. Vous .. Vous me mentez c'est ça ..?  
— Non, c'est la stricte vérité, on part ce soir.  
— Et ..  
— Non Rose, tu ne le reverras plus. »

A partir de cet instant, il n'y eut plus de réponses et les tuteurs se murèrent dans un silence qu'Aurore ne connaissait que trop bien. Des larmes de rage s'écrasèrent sur la table. Aurore releva brusquement la tête et leur cracha ces quelques mots : « Je vous HAIS, tous ! Vous me dégoûtez ! ». L'adolescent tourna les talons et se fit retenir par sa tante, prise de remords. Aurore la repoussa si violemment qu'elle se cogna contre le coin d'un meuble « Dégage ! ». Un grand claquement de porte, des bruits de talons qui montent les escaliers à toute vitesse, un nouveau claquement de porte, celui d'une chambre cette fois là, des sanglots puis de nouveau ... Silence.

Dans la soirée, trois silhouettes s'approchaient discrètement du château. « Il faut vraiment se débarrasser de toutes ces ronces. » Remarqua Claude, qui, en tête du groupe, évitait les épineuses ronces rampant sur marches d'escaliers. Ils entrèrent par une porte dérobé, loin de là l'idée de se faire remarquer. Après une longue marche dans les couloirs sinueux du château, Hannah ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle le prince était censé se préparer. Aurore écarquilla les yeux. La pièce, baigné dans la lumière d'un lustre en cristal, paraissait avoir été entretenue comme si Aurore n'avait jamais disparu. Des meubles sans une once de poussière, des draps de soie neufs, des murs mauves, du miroir jusqu'à la rose déposé le matin même sur la commode.

Aurore s'assit devant une coiffeuse, la mine encore marqué par le chagrin. Il laissa son tuteur lui coiffer sa chevelure blonde et déposer une couronne entièrement faite d'or sur sa tête. L'adolescent avait changé ses habituels haillons de paysan contre la belle tenue qu'on lui avait offert. Il portait une chemise blanche aux manches dentelées et un veston noir. Un ruban lavande était noué à son cou. Il avait un short très court de la même couleur que le ruban. Des bas blancs remontaient jusque ses cuisses ainsi que de longues bottes noires à lacets s'arrêtant au genou.

Les tuteurs quittèrent discrètement la pièce, laissant le jeune prince tranquille.  
« Je pense, commença Hannah, que c'était sans doute un peu brusque ...  
— Peut-être.  
— Que devons-nous faire ?  
— Rien, notre travail s'arrête là Hannah.  
— Mais...  
— Nous n'avons plus à intervenir, Rose... Enfin... _Son Altesse_, n'est pas notre enfant. Vous vous êtes sans doute attachée, mais ce n'est désormais plus mon problème. »

La marraine se tut. Claude avait raison, elle s'était terriblement attachée, mais comment faire autrement quand nous sommes censé éduquer un enfant comme si s'était le nôtre ? Il devient petit à petit le nôtre, sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte et les conséquences à l'avenir sont désastreuses.

Le prince toujours devant sa coiffeuse, boudait royalement. Bien sûr, il était content de revoir sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. On lui avait menti, donc il boudait. En plus, il y avait quelques petits pépins à ce beau programme.

Pour commencer, il pouvait dire au revoir au bel inconnu avec qui il avait passé la journée... Une excellente journée soit dit en passant. C'était vraiment trop dommage de s'arrêter là, de plus, le pauvre garçon risquait d'aller frapper dans une maison vide.  
« Excusez-moi » Lança une voix timide de l'autre côté de la porte, ce qui interpella le blondinet. Une femme qui lui était inconnue avança doucement vers lui. Ses yeux violets le regardèrent de haut en bas, innocemment.  
« Je suis une bonne amie de votre mère et je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on parle tous les deux, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous montrer en plus.  
— Ah bon ? Questionna l'adolescent, quoi ?  
— Vous le saurez uniquement si vous me suivez, allez ~ »  
Quand Claude et Hannah rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils n'y trouvèrent personne.  
« Oh non ...»

La pièce était sombre et très vide. L'ange s'assit en face d'un rouet.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— C'est pour coudre, vous voulez essayer ? »

Aurore prit place devant l'étrange machine en se demandant comment ça marchait. La femme prit ses mains pour lui montrer la démarche. Automatiquement, le jeune garçon ressentit un malaise, un mauvais pressentiment. Ils commencèrent à coudre. Elle lui faisait mal à force de serrer ses poignets et désormais la demoiselle ne souriait plus. Tout à coup, elle fit dériver la main du prince sur l'aiguille du rouet.

Un petit cri de surprise sortit de la bouche d'Aurore qui repoussa aussitôt la sale sorcière en l'insultant. Quelques gouttes d'un liquide carmin s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Le jeune garçon se tenait le doigt, ah il ne s'était pas raté. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la sortie. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Sa tête lui tournait. Le jeune garçon s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits, mais son état ne faisait que se dégrader. Il finit par doucement se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol alors que sa vue se troublait. Le prince voulu appeler à l'aide, mais la force lui manquait de plus en plus. Finalement ses yeux se fermèrent... Il ne bougea plus.

Il est trop tard. Ce fut ce que les serviteurs pensèrent en découvrant le corps inanimé d'Aurore à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Evidemment, l'ange avait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Claude ramassa doucement l'adolescent. Les serviteurs se rendirent dans sa chambre et le déposèrent sur le lit. Ils s'assirent au chevet du prince.

Le soleil avait maintenant complètement décliné. On pouvait entendre à l'extérieur les acclamations du peuple et les cris de joie. Oui, ils étaient censés voir leur prince dans à peine une demi-heure.  
« Madame sera inconsolable, Murmura Hannah, nous avons échoué...  
— Non, pas forcément.  
— Votre contre-poison ne va peut-être pas marcher.. »  
Claude se contenta d'ajuster ses lunettes. Il sortit un flacon de sa veste, l'ouvrit et laissa tomber une goutte sur les lèvres de son filleul.  
« Il dort.  
— Vous en êtes sûr ?  
— Certain. »

Voilà notre petit Rose partit pour dormir cent ans. En fait, pour dissiper l'effet du contre poison, un baiser était nécessaire. Pour en quelque sorte, enlever le médicament une fois qu'il aura agi et sortir Rose de sa torpeur, mais ça ne marchait qu'avec une personne de sang-bleu.  
Des personnes de sang-bleu, il n'en manquait sûrement pas ce soir-là. Mais maintenant de tout autres problèmes se posaient à eux : Comment camoufler la très longue absence d'Aurore et surtout, comment faire en sorte qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul à son réveil ? Ils eurent tout à coup la même idée.

Dans la salle de bal, l'excitation était à son comble. La reine qui s'empêchait de reprendre un autre verre de vin était bien entendu la plus stressée. En apercevant ses serviteurs, elle leur sauta limite dessus en les bombardant de questions. La marraine prétendit qu'Aurore avait le trac mais ne tarderait pas à descendre. L'homme lui tendit une coupe et lui proposa d'aller se détendre. La reine acquiesça, pris une gorgée puis, prise de fatigue, alla s'asseoir.

Au fur et mesure que tout le monde se servaient à boire, l'atmosphère devenait étrange. Les gens se sentaient fatigué, n'avaient plus la tête à danser ou s'effondraient carrément sur place. Dehors, la même chose se produisait sauf que les gens ne buvaient pas. Ils leur suffisaient de humer l'air pour être épuisé et s'endormir parterre.

Penché au-dessus d'une fenêtre, Claude laissa se déverser un dernier sachet de poudre qui donna le coup de grâce aux personnes encore éveillés. Heureusement qu'il en avait prévu en plus. La raison de cette soudaine fatigue collective ? Sans poison, le médicament agissait un somnifère très puissant, assez en tout cas pour les faire dormir jusqu'au, et seulement jusqu'au réveil d'Aurore.

A table, voix ensommeillée s'éleva :  
« Chéri ... Je me demande où est passé notre petit Ciel... J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti jouer avec le paysan ..»  
Hannah arrêta de servir le vin soporifique et se tourna vers l'autre reine, Rachel.  
« Excusez-moi, demanda poliment la soubrette, vous avez dit un paysan ?  
— Oui, un paysan ..  
— A quoi ressemblait-il ?  
— Oh, Ciel est resté vague à ce sujet mais je crois qu'il avait ..  
— Les cheveux blonds comme les blés, les yeux azures ..?  
— C'est exactement ça...» Termina Rachel en baillant une fois de plus, avant de s'endormir elle aussi.

Vite remarqué par les parrains d'Aurore, Ciel dormait contre une colonne. Il serait parfait pour réveiller le prince, pensait le tuteur. Maintenant seuls, ils prirent eux-mêmes du vin allèrent se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Cents années passèrent, la poussière se déposait petit à petit dans le château, les toiles d'araignées s'accumulaient, les objets vieillissaient, mais le peuple ne prit pas une ride ...

Claude et Hannah furent les premiers à ouvrirent les yeux. A peine debout, ils allèrent chercher Ciel qui ne tarda pas, avec beaucoup de peine, à s'éveiller doucement. Surpris, il regarda partout dans la salle .  
« Je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose »  
Les escaliers avaient bien pris la poussière. Les chaussures du prince claquait sur les marches de marbres. Ciel ne put accéder au couloir.  
« Des ronces...  
— Elle n'a prit aucun risque .»

Le prince dégaina une épée et s'en servit pour trancher les premières branches. C'était difficile, elles étaient bien trop solides pour que Ciel puisse en venir à bout. Il planta sa lame dans les branches. Une fois. Deux fois. Une dizaine de fois. Sûrement une centaine de fois. On aperçu enfin la porte. Encore quelques coups. Les dernières ronces cédèrent, laissant un prince épuisé et envieux de retourner dormir cent ans de plus.

« Donc, comment faut-il le réveiller ? »  
Claude expliqua rapidement la "procédure". Le jeune brun fut bien évidemment, catégorique :  
« C'est hors de question.  
— Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas vous laisser le choix.  
— Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous ?  
— Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions. » Contesta le serviteur qui finit par le pousser dans la chambre de force.

Ciel soupira et avança jusqu'au lit. Aurore était encore plongé dans son grand sommeil. Sans bouger, dans le calme le plus total, il se contentait de respirer sagement allongé dans ses draps blancs. On aurait dit un ange avec ses cheveux blonds encadrant joliment son visage, sa peau d'albâtre, ses paupières sagement fermées et ses longs cils noirs. Le prince se pencha au dessus de lui, intimidé. Il déposa finalement un bref baiser sur les lèvres du blond puis il se redressa rapidement. Ne remarquant aucune réaction, il recommença en y allant un peu plus franchement. Toujours rien. Peut-être fallait-il y mettre plus .. Du sien ? Il recommença plus passionnément, rouge écarlate. Les lèvres d'Aurore étaient douces et tièdes, malgré les années, elles avaient toujours un goût délicieux de .. Vanille ? Attendez .. Caramel ?  
Ciel dissipa ses pensées douteuses. Pourquoi diable était-il en train d'essayer de deviner le goût du garçon qu'il essayait de réveiller ?

Le prince commençait à se demander si cela marchait vraiment quand il aperçu un long sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Aurore. Il n'avait pu réprimer un petit ricanement... Qui finit en grand éclat de rire.  
« Abrutit ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?! » s'écria Ciel en s'apercevant de la supercherie.  
L'autre ne répondit pas, trop occupé à rire, roulant sur le lit et se tenant l'estomac jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il soupira d'aise, enfin calmé, essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil puis il roula sur le côté, dos à Ciel. Il tapota ensuite la place vide à côté de lui, demandant à son prince de bien vouloir prendre place à ses côtés. Le blond le sentit s'asseoir... Mais loin. Quel grand timide, il n'allait pas le violer non plus ! En tous cas pas aujourd'hui.

Aurore se tourna vers le prince et ils restèrent un peu comme ça.  
« Merci ! Dis le jeune blond, brisant le silence.  
— Je n'avais pas le choix.  
— Tu restes un héros, un peu comme un prince charmant... oui voilà c'est ça, tu es mon prince charmant !  
— Je ne suis pas ton- »

Il n'avait pas prévu ça mais pourtant voilà, sur sa joue, Aurore un planté un petit bisou. Un bisou court, tout mignon, comme ça, par surprise, avec ses petites lèvres roses et son regard de peluche. Ciel rosit légèrement et posa sa main sur la joue en question. Et puis on lui en déposa un autre sur l'autre joue. Ça aurait pu être adorable, si le blondinet n'avait pas ensuite fait tomber son ami sur le lit pour l'embrasser sur tout le visage. Est-ce qu'il venait sérieusement de lui bondir sauvagement dessus pour câliner son sauveur ? La réponse est simple, oui. Le petit brun sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front, sur ses joues et sur son nez sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Tout à coup, Aurore le prit par les joues et plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa pauvre victime écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Trois pensées tournaient à présent dans sa tête chamboulé. Première chose : Plus de doute, Aurore avait un goût de vanille. Deuxième chose : ce garçon était fou. Troisième chose : ce fou était en train d'insérer sa langue dans sa bouche..

« Aie ! Tu m'as mordu la langue !

— Prends ça pour un merci !  
— Espèce de.. »  
La porte s'ouvrit. Mauvais timing. Alors là, très mauvais timing.

« Hm, je dérange peut-être ? »

C'est en voyant le serviteur à lunettes que l'autre brun pris conscience de la situation. Aurore se tenait au dessus de lui, il avait une main dans son dos et l'autre qui devait sûrement dériver plus bas (pur accident). Si on ajoutait à cela leurs joues roses et leurs cheveux légèrement décoiffé... Le tuteur lança un regard glacial au plus jeune des princes.  
« Je vous demanderais de cesser d'importuner Rose.  
— Je ne l'ai pas touché ! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Toujours dans sa position embarrassante, Ciel ne parut guère crédible. Les princes se levèrent et époussetèrent leurs vêtements silencieusement.

« Les autres se sont réveillé, dit le serviteur, Ils t'attendent, Rose »

Il partit. Aurore et Ciel suivirent. Ils descendirent les escaliers. L'arrivé d'Aurore fut annoncé et il fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La reine courut vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Les retrouvailles attendrirent la foule et on pouvait entendre des « Ooh » . La reine finit par lâcher son enfant avant qu'il ne tourne au bleu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Aurore passa sa soirée à danser sous l'oeil protecteur de ses tuteurs qui l'observait depuis le balcon. Il se dirigea vers Ciel et lui tendit la main après avoir tapoté son épaule.  
« Tu danses ?  
— Il ne vaut mieux pas, je ne sais pas vraiment dans- »  
Aurore ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase et le traîna au milieu des autres danseurs. Il plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire tandis que ce dernier mettait maladroitement les siennes sur sa taille. Puis, ils se laissèrent guider par le son de la musique... Enfin, ce fut plus compliqué que ça. Ciel ne rigolait pas quand il disait ne pas savoir danser. Aurore se fit écraser les pieds plus d'une dizaine de fois. Il pouvait dire adieu à sa belle ambiance romantique ..

« Ils sont mignon.  
— Très mignon  
— Hannah a de gros seins »

Tous les serviteurs ne manquaient pas de se réjouir du spectacle. Y comprit des certaines triplées passant par là. Seulement, la dernière information semblait plus intéressante à aller vérifier.

« Ne faites pas cette tête là.  
— Si vous aviez été à ma place, vous auriez compris.  
— Allons Claude, ce n'est pas notre enfant. » Taquina Hannah, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son collègue.  
« Petite garce .. Comment avez-vous osé..  
— Ne le prenez pas aussi mal.  
— Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de la tenue de Rose, elle est couleur lavande !  
— Est-ce seulement maintenant que vous le voyez ?  
— Je n'y avais pas fais attention. Il aurait dû être habillé en pêche.  
— Selon vous .. »

Les serviteurs continuèrent à se disputer ... Longtemps.  
Du côté d'Aurore et Ciel, les choses se passaient mieux. Le bal se termina, la salle se vida et la vie prit un cours un peu près .. Normal.

Normalement, tous les contes de fées s'arrêtent ici, mais celui-ci continue un petit peu. On pourrait très bien vous dire que les deux princes se sont mariés et ont eut (par pur miracle) beaucoup d'enfants... Mais honnêtement, se serait pas drôle.

_Donc, quelques temps après..._

_Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_

La porte tremblait de plus en plus.  
« On ne va pas tenir longtemps Monsieur !  
— Ne les laissez pas entrer ! » Ordonna Ciel à ses serviteurs. Malgré tout leurs efforts, ils avaient un mal fou à la tenir fermé et finalement, la porte finit par s'ouvrir en grand fracas, découvrant le parrain d'Aurore qui jetait machinalement des pétales de roses d'un panier. Une musique nuptiale jouée à l'orgue s'entendait d'ici. L'autre prince sortit de l'ombre. Entièrement vêtu d'une tenue en dentelle blanche immaculée, le blondinet releva délicatement le voile qui le cachait. Un sourire étrange lui fendait le visage, mais bien évidemment, il restait toujours aussi magnifique.

La scène aurait d'ailleurs pu être très émouvante, si elle n'était pas déjà aussi glauque.  
« Tu ne devineras jamais mon chéri... »  
Il déposa son bouquet de jacinthes et de chrysanthèmes sur une table acajou. Comble de l'horreur, ses habits et ses gants étaient tachés de sang.  
« Petit contre-temps avec la demoiselle d'honneur, que c'est compliqué de trouver du personnel de qualité ! »

Panique totale du côté des serviteurs et du prince Ciel lui-même. Dernière chance, fenêtre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse même y songer, on le souleva du sol. Claude le transporta avec une élégance extrême (comprenez que le pauvre prince était relégué au rang de sac à patates) en dehors de la pièce.  
« Lâchez-moi tout de suite !  
— Ne sois pas si pressé mon chéri ! »

Là on ne peut le nier, ils se marièrent.

Alois émergea tout doucement. La tête lourde, les yeux dans le vague, il pensa un moment rester contre les genoux de son ami .. Oh si doux ...  
Mais trop tard, Ciel avait déjà remarqué qu'il était réveillé et le blondinet se fit virer comme un malpropre. Seulement, le blondinet n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, s'allongea de tout son long sur son ami, l'air de dire "je ne bougerais pas d'ici".  
La suite fut du grand n'importe quoi.

EPILOGUE

« Juste quelques minutes...  
— Non »  
Alois prit la tête de son ami sous son bras et frotta fortement sa tête avec son poing tout en balançant sur sa chaise. Ciel ne put prononcer qu'un "hmf !"  
Un cri aigu obligea tous les élèves de la classe à se retourner. A force de se balancer, le blondinet s'était étalé gracieusement par terre en entraînant son ami dans sa chute. Le professeur qui avait arrêté son cours depuis 5 minutes, commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

« Ça y est ! » S'exclama Alois en barrant une série de quatre petits traits tracé à la craie sur le tableau noire.  
« Ça y est, ça fait cinq minutes !  
— Ferme-là.  
— Tu m'en veux toujours ?  
— Tais. Toi. »  
Oh. A en juger par le regard menaçant du plus jeune des deux garçons, Ciel était d'humeur disons.. Mitigé. En même temps, le fait d'être assis depuis une heure dans une salle de retenue pour un motif qu'il n'avait pas commis, tout cela ne devait pas aider.  
« Non mais quel cul serré ... » Grommela Alois.

_Oh oh !_

* * *

Voici la fin ! Ouais, la fin de la fin. Petite parenthèse : Ce texte semble s'éloigner bien plus du conte de fée que l'autre ? Normal. Je voulais à tout prix éviter la magie à coups de poussière de fée et de baguettes ! Et c'est beaucoup plus compliqué avec la Belle au Bois Dormant qu'avec Blanche Neige.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je suis mi-contente, mi-insatisfaite mais je pense que je m'améliorerais avec le temps.

Je reviendrais en force avec d'autres projets ! Pour que le AloisXCiel ne disparaisse jamais ... Rejoignez moi ! Et le monde sera à nous !


End file.
